Harper Finkle
Harper Finkle is Alex's best friend. She is one of the three mortals (Zeke, Harper, and Theresa) who knows that wizards exist and previously had an obvious crush on Justin, which was used for comedy on the show and freaked Justin out. She would get jealous of every girl that he dated/had a crush on. She is potrayed by Jennifer Stone. Biography Early Life Harper would be born in New York City to Marty and Elaine Finkle are a couple of not-so-successful entertainment artists and their odd behavior would later shape Harper fashion sense. She would be raised in a circus, which is why things like magic and supernatural creatures don't seem so amazing to her. Later she would meet the Wizard Alex Russo in the kindergarden and, along with her, would became nemesis of Gertrude "Gigi" Hollingsworth. Season 1 In the first season Harper is a close friend of Alex though she doesn't known her secret. She has a crush on Justin and would terrize any girl who would date him, such as Miranda. She would later begun to work in the Waverly Place Substation Sandwich Shop as a waitress but she would prove bad on it. As the season progresses Harper would be saved by Alex from Gigi's evil plan of humilliate her at a tea party in a hotel with a unspeakable name. Her magical adventures with Alex would follow to a fashion megazine and a magically brought to life mannequin. Season 2 Season 2 would begun with Alex using a few enchanted clothes that enhance the wearers intelect, Gigi exposing Alex magic diary secrets and Alex growing crush on popular boy Dean. At a Popcorn in New York City, Alex misuse of magic would enchant a superhero costume which eventualy would fall upon Harper's hands. After nearly exposing all of wizardry, Alex tells her that she's a wizard with magic powers. For the remainder of the season Harper and Alex would live various magical adventures such bringing a taxi cab back to life, summoning the greek god Cupid, arrange a fashion parede with the help of a magical machine, reversing a curse that TJ cast upon his ex-girlfriend, hiring a fairy to work at the schools Peter Pan play, win a nice hat from her future self, get her brain fusioned with Alex and survive an allien invasion of the Waverly Place Substation. By the end of the season Harper and Justin relationship would grow from a crush to a friendship, despite Alex's attempts to destroy it. Also Harper would meet the two thousand year old vampire Juliet Van Heusen and, thought hard at her in the beginning, she would grow fonder her. The Movie When the Russo family is preparing itself for a vacation on Caribe, Harper would be dragged into a smirmish in New York subway which would only lead to a dead-end and nearly their deaths. Grounded, Alex later tells Harper that she intends to win the Wizard Competion. Season 3 In season 3 Harpers survives a infestation of monsters in New York, a group of monster hunters trying to arrest her and helping the Russo with their Halloween party. However her vision of magic would not change do the arrival of the sorceress Stevie whose irresponsible use of magic would result in a strangle of Harper and Alex relationship. In the end, when Stevies tries to lead a revolution against the Wizard world, Harper belief that Alex will do the good thing is unnerved. Harper relationship with Zeke would grow by the season, first during a Anti-Prom ball and later kissing him in a party at his house. Season 4 After Alex gives up the Wizard Competion, Harper tries to help Alex to live without relying on magic. Harper and Alex would later go to a Angels club in Los Angeles but their lack of flying abilities would lead everyone believe that they're Angels of Darkness. After graduating from Tribeca Prep, Alex and Harper decide to move into an apartment but have to earn money to pay for it. So they mount a puppet show but Alex usual lazyness lead to Harper doing everything alone. Using magic to shrink Justin and Zeke, Alex creates her own puppet show earning enough money to move into an apartment. They move into a secret magic floor which is run by Gorog in desguise. While there they make a party which is overrun by banshees, help a ghost and try to reverse Mr. Laritate zombie transformation. When Felix joins the dark side and cast a powerful spell that can't be reversed, Harper flees (because the spell is intended to magical creatures) into the Russo Lair where she uses the Abracadooler to contact Max. Personality Harper is retrated as a obedient, pontual, smart, correct and high grades student, contrary to her best friend. After finding out about Russo's magical abilities, she would see magic and wizardry with suspition. As the series progressed Harper became, under Alex influence, more tricky and manipulative, such as when she helped Alex trick Rosie (which they believe to be a Guardian Angels, which are forbidden to do wrong things) to take them to the Angels' Club or that she tricked Professor Crumbs to think that she knows about wizardry because of him. Magical and Natural Abilities Despite being a ordinary human, Harper have won various temporary magic powers due to the Russo influence. Some of the most famous include: *Superhero powers of flight, super-strenght, super-hearing and heat vision; *Wielding a training wand that allows to open things even if the wielder don't have magic; *She gained werewolf powers when she transformed into one by Alex. Key Episodes These episodes are the ones mainly about Harper Season 1 *New Employee *Alex's Choice Season 2 *Harper Knows *Smarty Pants *Baby Cupid *Future Harper *Family Game Night *Justin's New Girlfriend Season 3 *Doll House *Marathoner Helper/Harper *Third Wheel *Alex Russo, Matchmaker? *Wizards Vs Finkles Season 4 *Lucky Charmed *Zeke Finds Out *Alex the Puppetmaster *My Two Harpers *Harperella (presumably) Relationships Justin Russo Ever since the beginning of the series, Harper has had a very noticable crush on Justin, getting jealous of every girl that he has either dated of had a crush on. Due to this, she has shown obvious hatred towards girls such as Miranda and Juliet van Heusen. Somewhere along the lines, however, she she has grown out of her long-time crush on him, and is officially a close friend of his in "Justin's New Girlfriend". At first, Alex strongly dislikes their friendship, which she thinks of as a relationship, and tries to break them up. However, she fails at it and they both get back at her by making their life a silent movie. Jeremey from Science He is first mentioned in "Harper Knows", when a goblin guard shows up and Alex has to convince Harper that he's just Jeremy from Science class in a goblin costume. Alex adds that Jeremy likes Harper. Jeremy is mentioned again in season 3 when Stevie casts a spell that opens up a hole in the school and an unsuspecting student falls into it. Harper claims that was Jeremy and he was going to ask her out. In "Night at the Lazerama", Harper takes Max's consience to a planet show at the museum, saying it's not a date, but if they see Jeremy from Science, Max's consience has to act like he's totally into Harper. Zeke Beakerman Her crush on Zeke might have been spurred on by his similarity with Justin, and she has shown to have a similar crush on Zeke, joining the Alien language league for him and the two have gone on one official date in Zombie Prom. In 'Alex Russo, Matchmaker' Alex puts a spell on them to make them fall in love, which does not work, though it does bring the two closer. In Wizards vs Finkles it is said by Justin that Harper and Zeke are currently dating. In the episode Wizards Unleashed, Harper and Zeke shared their first kiss. In Moving On, while disguised as Juliet, she tells Justin that she loves Zeke. In the episode Wizards of Apartment 13B, because the floor just for magical creatures Justin will gave Harper a magic wand that can open things (including peoples' heart) and that can be used by mortals, as to make everyone believe that she's a wizard (which she's not). Category:Characters Category:Finkle Family Category:Female Category:Teens Category:Best friend Category:Students Category:Mortal Category:Justin's Girlfriends